1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat sinks, and particularly to a heat sink having a good adaptability to different electronic devices and an electronic device incorporating the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) generate more and more heat required to be dissipated immediately. Conventionally, heat sinks are used to remove the heat generated by the electronic components.
A typical heat sink includes a base and a plurality of heat dissipation fins extending upwardly from the base. The heat dissipation fins are flat-shaped and rigid. A size of the heat sink can not be changed in use unless be destroyed. However, different electronic devices usually have different shapes and sizes, and thus spaces of the electronic devices for accommodating the heat sink are different from each other. Therefore, the heat sink with a changeless size can only be used in one special electronic device, which causes an inferior adaptability of the heat sink.
For the said reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a heat sink which overcomes the limitations described.